


Bunny's pussy

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO
Summary: 先生與兔子





	

與赫克斯先生略有交集的人都清楚 赫克斯先生有一位妻子 比那些略有交集的人更加熟識這位紳士的人都清楚 他與那位黑卷髮的優雅女士有一個尚為年幼的男孩 但是只要認識這位紳士的人 尚且不提他們一面之緣或是故交 他的妻子與孩子卻已去世 他們安然地被放置於赫克斯家族的墓窖中 於陰冷於硝石為伴 同樣地連死者也不喧嘩的地方 姓氏赫克斯縱然曾經以強勢而盛名 卻從來不是一個興旺的家族 麗姬婭·徳蕾希亞·赫克斯 遠東歐的那顆白珍珠 她的眼裡鑲嵌著多情的琥珀 他們的幼子 本傑明·赫克斯出生在一個多雨的晚秋 他的眼裡是被他所看到的水氣所充滿的 他的頭髮則像同一季節月光都無法穿透的濃稠夜幕 他眼見麗姬婭懷抱著本傑明走在潮濕腐敗的落葉上 又在轉瞬間眼看著冥府的馬車與送喪的烏鴉劫走了為本傑明唱著童謠的他的麗姬婭。  
除去赫克斯以外的所有人 都不知道從赫克斯的斗篷下爬出一隻他新寄託的寵物。  
柔軟的兔子。  
他正坐在赫克斯柔軟的天鵝絨床罩上 看著紅頭髮的紳士在他眼前擺出一排又一排的小男孩的蕾絲邊衣服 他咬著自己毛茸茸的耳朵 看著那為先生一個接著一個地撫平小衣服上的每一個褶皺 儘管沒一件被精心保存的衣服上沒有任何一個褶皺。  
兔子男孩只覺得他優雅又漂亮 他的指尖就像繭蛹 破開飛出的東西 在他眼前飛舞 又炸開 閃耀著讓他發暈 赫克斯拉開了他咬著的那隻沾漫溫熱液體的耳朵 他甚至害怕自己捏痛了那柔軟又薄薄的皮膚 他看到皮下的血管 就像已把頭靠在那孩子心口一樣聽見脈搏跳動的音符 噢 一個新生 充滿活力 就像春天破出的知更鳥 這小傢伙大概出生在春季 他不像本傑明 出生在一個最美好 也最轉瞬即逝的季節 他就是藏在帶刺灌木裡的黑色甜漿果 從青澀到腐敗只有那麼一個陰沉多雨的午後 他總是有那麼一點惋惜的 甚至那黑色甜漿果灌木裡的花苞都沒有尋著。  
可他總把春季盛開花朵的枝椏帶進了他陰沉空曠的宅邸 他為他的兔子穿上了一件薄絲 睡裙 領口鑲嵌著黑色珍珠 就像他的小男孩那樣 黑卷髮 珍珠色的皮膚 浸泡水中的琥珀 那兔子是如此地像他的男孩 令他感到嘲諷與戲弄的 他的眼裡有著晚秋雨水才有的多情。  
‘我的本傑明’ 他把那溫暖柔軟的兔子摟進懷裡 搔弄著他白膩的屁股 又一面捧這那早熟漿果的臉頰 他終於趕在那場冷而沈悶的雨前在多刺的灌木裡找到了僅存的那一粒黑色甜漿果 他終於品嚐到了它。  
兔子男孩摟著紅髮紳士的脖子 壓皺了他精心打理 體面優雅的領口 先生的舌頭纏繞著他的舌頭 就像交合的海蛞蝓 先生的舌頭真美味 他想. ‘本傑明’ 先生抱著他 鼻尖拱著他毛茸茸的耳根 就把他的情感給藏在了大大軟軟的耳朵下面。  
他的小男孩 本傑明  
他的小兔子 本傑明  
他的新情人 讓他擺脫過去的痛苦 難於名狀的希望與舒適   
他的 本傑明  
秋天對他的新男孩而言 還是有一些冷了 可Ben就是不願意穿上本傑明的白色睡衣 他直意穿著那件透明的薄紗裙 挺立的乳尖撐起兩片小的陰影 將紳士的理智放置在不可見光明的地方 赫克斯放平了抱著那對毛茸茸耳朵的男孩 隔著薄絲吸住了男孩的乳頭 他的舌尖順著肉粒打轉 又轉上了頂端那個小孔 他抑制不住地想插入 就像瀕臨渴死的旅人對著滿水的包囊一樣 他用力地吸著他的男孩小小的乳房 即使那裡暫且什麼都沒有產出 Ben在細碎的叫著 他的紅頭髮先生 他溫柔的主人 為什麼他的愛意無法從乳尖的小孔裡噴射而出呢？ 為什麼他的先生不咬爛他的乳尖吮吸他身體裡流淌著的愛情呢？紅頭髮先生的兔子男孩 拽起自己的耳朵 摀住了流淚的琥珀。  
他是不是沒有這樣需要我的愛呀 他摟著他的先生留著淚想  
他是不是遷怒我的粗魯與無理呀 他舔著他的小男孩的淚想。  
‘先生呀’ 赫克斯從睡眠中被呼喚所編織的網給打撈出來 他的男孩正趴在他的心口 倒映著月光的眼睛濕漉漉的閃著光 給我吧 你都既然帶我回來 Ben笨拙地退下了他先生的睡褲 拿起垂軟的陰莖在他小小的花朵裡摩擦 花蜜不可抑制地噴湧而出 赫克斯皺著眉頭 黏滑的分泌液順著他勃起的陰莖淌到了床墊上 下面已經壞掉了 先生 求求你堵住它 他的小本傑明哀求著 試探性地引導著赫克斯完全勃起的陰莖淺淺地插著粉嫩的花朵 他憑著月光看到 一條銀色的流質順著他的小男孩的花朵裡流出 他的小陰莖尚不能勃起 但是他的蜜穴已經為性交做好了準備 赫克斯意外的發現他順利地插了進去 不斷有潤滑的分泌被擠出來 而他的小男孩的小腹則被撐大 花朵被撐的鮮紅 每一次的抽出都會扯出一節內裡 他甚至無端的恐懼在他拔出陰莖時 會扯出他價值連城的小寶貝的子宮 他甚至已經看到那小東西躺在他身下痛苦地抽搐 幼嫩的子宮被從可愛的鼓鼓肚子裡被抽出 突兀地連在身下 他本應該為此恐懼 結束這場性交 可是想到這裡 他卻愈加興奮 他捏住了小而柔軟的陰莖 對著那毛絨耳朵命令到 本傑明 告訴我你現在的感覺 男孩早已把自己的雙腿打開到最大 雙手扒開下體的那個蜜穴配合 超過他承受尺寸的陰莖 他覺得那根東西可以撐裂他的陰道 如果他的先生就這樣射入的話 他會得到一個被精液灌得脹痛的子宮 他同樣知道自己會懷孕 有一個和他幾乎一樣大的肚子 和在他的極度痛苦中撐開他的穴道被產下的十幾個復活節彩蛋。  
我非常舒服 先生 請求你插進我的子宮 全部射在裡面 灌滿它 直到它快炸開 我請求你讓我為你不斷懷孕 我想為你生下很多 孩子 如果你不需要那麼多 你可以送走他們 丟棄他們 殺死他們 甚至 肢解他們並且再塞進我的子宮。  
因為我是你的. 兔子男孩最後補充道。  
他就希望總有一根像他的先生的陰莖那樣的東西堵住他總是漏出淫液的穴道 只有這樣 他才不會夾著雙腿 跳著到處找他的先生求他給他換乾淨的褲子 我可不能打攪他呀 他坐在壁爐旁 枕在先生的膝頭 由先生愛撫著他毛茸茸的耳朵 溫暖的觸感在一瞬間就帶著火花引爆了他過敏的神經 又來了 Ben的粉嫩花朵有抽搐著分泌出淫液 他癢的快發瘋 可是先生在讀書呀 他可不願意去打擾他 兔子男孩偷偷地把手伸到了濕漉漉的花朵邊 揉捏著花瓣 畢竟是徒勞 他實在不明白為什麼每當先生撫摸時 他總是能快樂的叫出聲 而先生也會稱讚他花朵噴出的花蜜 他抬頭看著先生英俊的面龐 他同樣也有與之相襯的好品行 他叫自己的名字 吻自己濕漉漉的花朵 還有先生那根把他送進天堂的 滾燙的陰莖 光是這樣想 Ben就無法抑制住自己的身體 他迫切的希望他能把四周所有可以撐滿他飢渴陰道的東西全部插進去 木柴也好 火鉗也好 他甚至希望被賣到妓院 心甘情願地被性交至死。  
他可惡的發情 讓他的意識背叛了他的先生 赫克斯看到一隻蜷縮的 抽搐的兔子 他把他抱起時 他正咬著毛茸茸的耳朵啜泣 私處濕的一塌糊塗 我搞砸了 先生 而且我背叛了你 他哭著說. 紅頭髮的先生那裡在乎 他為什麼責備自己的被騙 他連忙將顫抖的小東西捂在自己懷裡 伸手按揉著濕漉漉的粉嫩花朵 小東西嘗試在先生懷裡捲成一顆圓球 但是他的雙腿很快就被圓圓的肚子抵住了 赫克斯覺得最近他的小男孩吃了太多東西 可是都胖到了那裡去了呢？ 他看著那個圓圓的肚子 大概是因為冬天吧 他想。  
赫克斯發現他的寶貝兔子懷孕了 他的花瓣變得鮮紅和肥厚 每當他翹起那個可口的白膩屁股時 花瓣就迫不及待地綻放了開來 同樣地 小Ben蛋粉色的乳尖漲的巨大 連同乳暈一起變得發暗紅 甚至在一次例行撫摸中噴出了甜香的液體 赫克斯發現自己對那個開始變得淫蕩不堪的小東西著了魔 他不再因為自己忙於其他事情而克制慾望 他總是捧著他的大肚子爬到赫克斯身前 求他插入和填滿 在他忙於工作的某個星期裡 他甚至把往自己花朵裡填塞水煮蛋的Ben 食物可不是這樣浪費的 他惱火地叫他排出那些被剝了殼的白色球體 作為懲罰 他要Ben把那些偷來的食物都吃下去 在吃到第四個時 他的兔子男孩抱著自己鼓鼓的肚子吐滿了赫克斯的新皮鞋 先生 我好抱歉 他濕漉漉的的大眼睛看著先生 又轉過身 翹起屁股 對著先生用他小小的手指扒開了他的花朵 先生 求你懲罰我 用你的腳踩我的花朵 輾碎它 讓我為我的愚蠢行為哭泣 他在說這話的同時 更多的淫液從花朵裡泌了出來。  
冬天才剛剛開始 他的孩子們或許會在秋天出生 或者他們可以幸運地出生在夏末 好好享受那個轉瞬即逝的好時光 因為他們就會在那裡 看著灌木叢裡的花苞開放 但赫克斯隨即又陷入了愁容 誰能假使這個秋天 不是愁苦地陰沉呢？他或者該帶著他的小寶貝離開赫克斯家族的領土 這樣就逃離了灰靄冰冷的秋季 或許他的孩子們就不會是那些甜的漿果 無論是黑色還是紅色 風雪將在幾個星期後封凍赫克斯莊園 直到來年春天即將結束的時候 在此之前他與他的小男孩都將像被蓋在灶灰下的火苗 置身冷而空曠的地方。  
他的小男孩靠在他身旁 他的孩子們將會在來年秋天誕生 就像本傑明。


End file.
